The Maruader's and Damsel's in Distress
by Angelina Black
Summary: The Maruader's and Damsel's in Distress lives thru Hogwarts!
1. Prolouge: The Births

The Marauder's and Damsel's in Distress!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue   
  
The Evansavoy's were an old wizarding family. The newly wedded Evansavoy's wanted to bring their children up the muggle way. So they changed their name to Evans.  
  
A year later . . .   
  
At the Lupin's in May . . .   
  
"George, I think I am in labor!" screamed Lucy.  
George took Lucy to St. Mungo's hospital in the maternity ward.  
  
12 hours later . . .   
  
"Born May 4th at 8:50 p.m." said the doctor.  
"What will you name him?" asked the nurse.  
"I will name him Remus." said Lucy.  
  
At the Potter's in June . . .  
  
"Fred. I'm in labor." yelled Lucille. They rushed to the hospital.  
  
2 hours . . .   
  
"Born June 2nd at 12:32 p.m. What will you being naming him?" asked the doctor.  
"I will name him James Matthew."  
  
At the Black's in August . . .   
  
"Matthew, I think my water just broke!" sreamed Loraine.   
Matthew ran around the house before he took Loraine to St. Mungo's.  
  
5 hours later . . .  
  
"Born August 8th at 4:30 a.m." said the doctor.  
"I think I will name him Sirius Matt." said Loraine.  
  
  
  
At the Evans in September . . .  
  
"Nicholas, I think I am going into labor." yelled Roseanna Evans.  
Nicholas ran aroung the house grabbing keys to the car. Grabbed an over night bag. Then he helped Roseanna into the car. Got to the hospital. (I don't want to go thru the labor thing.)  
  
22 hours later . . .  
  
"Born September 18th at 1a.m., 1:10 a.m., 1:15 a.m." said the doctor.  
"What will you name your daughters." asked a nurse.  
"We will name our first daughter Petunia Marie. The middle child will be Lily Kristen. The last child will be Rose Jennie." said Roseanna. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Letters

Chapter 1  
  
5 years later Lupin's household . . .   
  
Remus was wondering around in the forest that was by his house. He heard a wolf howl. He wasn't the least bit worried about it though. The next thing he knew was that he was bitten by a werewolf. The next morning he told his parents what happened. They still loved him.   
  
6 years later Evans household . . .   
  
"Petunia, Lily, and Rose come here or you won't have breakfast." said Roseanna.  
There was a thunder of footsteps as the triplet's ran downstairs.  
They each were eating calmly when two owl's came in. There was a third on, but it went to Petunia's room.  
They went straight to Lily and Rose. To say the least Rose and Lily were surprised.  
They each opened their letter to find that they were witches and the usual letter. They were told how to get to the Leaky Cauldron.  
Petunia excused herself, because she got the feeling that something was in her room.  
Once she got there an owl came to her with a letter.  
  
It read . . .  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are happy to announce you are a witch, but you will not be attending the same school as your sisters, because you are needed elsewhere in the future.  
You will be going to Beaxbatons in France. You will be getting a fake letter from an all girls muggle (non-magical people) school. You will say you want to attend there. Do you anything you can to get to that boarding school. Bring lot's of money with you at the airport. So you will be able to buy your school supplies in France. I will send you a letter with more instructions.  
Please ask your sister's to buy an owl for you to write letters to them. Make something up to your sisters and parents.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Albus Dumbledore  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Petunia was shocked, but she followed the instructions told to her and acted.  
  
Back to Lily and Rose . . .  
  
"Can we go mom, dad." they said in unison excitedly.  
"Of course dears. It sounds wonderful. To have two witches in the family." said Nicholas. `I hope my Petunia isn't a squib that would be horrible.' thought Nicholas.  
  
At the Lupin's household same time . . .  
  
"Remus walked down the stairs. When he walked by the window an owl swooped in and dropping a letter on his head, before flying back out again.  
Remus read the letter an was ecstatic.  
"Mum, Dad. I'm going to Hogwart's." yelled Remus.  
George and Lucy ran to where he was.  
"Is there any special place you can go to when you transform." asked George.  
"I don't know, but this is a letter for you." replied Remus.  
His parents read thru the letter given to them.  
"Oh. So when do you want to go to Diagon Alley." asked Lucy after reading the letter thru again.  
"Yahoo!" screamed Remus.  
  
At the Black's and Potter's house same time . . .   
  
"In 5 . . . . . 4 . . . . . 3 . . . . . 2 . . . . . 1 . ." said Sirius Black.  
"Black, Potter! YOU ARE DEAD!" yelled a voice from a mansion down and across the road.  
"Ooooh. I'm so scared." yelled James Potter back.  
Then two owls flew thru the window to them.  
"Look the Hogwarts Crest." said Sirius excitedly.  
The boys ripped open the letter skimmed thru it.  
"MOM!" they screamed in unison.  
Lucille Potter and Loraine Black ran full speed up the 5 flights of stairs to James' room.  
"What . . . . . . . . Is . . . . . . . " said Lucille panting.  
"It." finshed Loraine.  
"We're going to Hogwarts." they said in unison.  
"That's it." questioned Lucille.  
"Yes."  
"Well we need to go to Diagon Alley too. So let's go tomorrow." said Loraine. 


End file.
